fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 7
This is the second chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West. CHAPTER 7: Pablo gets his icon. The secret of the city Story Aingeru has just got his Leaf Icon and he has known Elena. Now it's the turn of Pablo. Meanwhile, Ainhoa has waken up and she decided to visit his brother. But the Dark Bracelets are preparing a new plan to get the control of the universe and they have a new Dark Bracelet, Alange. And his plan is concentrated in Forestia City and Winder Forest. But at the moment Pablo has the quest and he has to defeat Lydia. The battle is going to start. Pablo (Lv. 5) VS. Lydia (Lv. 6). And the battle starts when Pablo attacks with Water Edge and Lydia avoids the attack and she uses Flower Tornado and hits Pablo (100/300). But Pablo uses Light Speed ability and he uses Light Kick, Boiling Water and Freezing Wind fast and... KO! Lydia was out of combat and Pablo is the winner. Aingeru and Elena were surprised, he has defeated her incredibly fast. Lydia was also surprised and she gave him the Leaf Icon. Ainhoa went to the office where her brother works, even she met Aingeru, Pablo and Elena. She asked who was the girl and Aingeru explained her who Elena is. She went into the building where her brother is. She went up to the floor of the office and she visited his brother. While Ainhoa was visiting him; Aingeru, Pablo and Elena decided to go to Forestia Museum. The museum was near the exit of the city and it was very famous in Melia Land because of an odd map found in Winder Forest. The museum was formerly a Classic Temple and it was restored to house the rests of the Ancient Melian Culture. When they arrived Xavier went out of the museum. He wanted to know about Goden Bracelets in the History Library. Xavier- "Hi, Aingeru and Pablo!!! Wait, who are you?" Elena- "Hey! I'm Elena. And you are Xavier, no?" Aingeru- "Yeah, he is. I met him when I arrived." Xavier- "Do you want me to be your tour guide of the museum?" Pablo- "Of course!" They go into the museum but Elena wanted to go alone and meet them then. Xavier seems that he knows a lot about the museum. There were a lot of antiques in the museum, some antique vessels, some sarcophagi and other interesting stuff. But Xavier was interested to visit the Museum Library. When they arrived, he started to look for a book and he found it. The book was very old and it was called The Forestian Bracelet. They started to read and they found something interesting. "There is a bracelet whose power is infinite and the temple hides a secret when the sun touches the red stone". Suddenly, a scream sounded in the hall. Aingeru, Pablo and Xavier run to the hall and they found Elena, Garone, Inferna and Drake in the hall. Drake was going to hit a red stone and Pablo noticed the secret. The red stone is the one that keeps the odd Bracelet. Elena and Garone were fighting against themand Inferna was waiting to them and fight. Xavier decided to fight against Inferna and Pablo against Drake while Aingeru would help Elena against Garone. The fight will start. Aingeru (Lv. 6) and Elena (Lv. 5) VS. Garone (Lv. 8); Pablo (Lv. 6) VS. Drake (Lv. 8) and Xavier (Lv. 7) VS. Inferna (Lv. 7). Aingeru uses Green Flight and Elena, Pearl Flight that hit Garone (50/450). Garone used Canon Song against Aingeru (250/350). But Elena used Psychic Damage and... KO! Elena and Aingeru wins. Meanwhile, Xavier attacks with Strong Chaos against Inferna (200/400). Inferna used Fire Edge and hit Xavier (200/400) but Xavier repeats the attack and... KO! Inferna is defeated. Pablo started while he was attacking Light Kick that hurted Drake (300/450) and repeated (150/450). Drake used Digital Sword against him (200/350) but he decided to use Dark Energy and stole him some health (50/350). But Pablo didn't give up and used Ice Crown (200/350) and activated Light Speed, while he was attacking with Freezing Wind and... KO! Drake lost the battle. Drake- "You won't avoid Darkreon's return." Inferna- "Our plans will be real" Garone- "Golden Bracelets, ready to the Dark Age?" And they disappeared... Darkreon's name sounded familiar to Pablo and Aingeru. Who was him? And Aingeru remembered: it was Inferna's boss who sent her in the Goldenous Volcano. They returned to the Bracelet Center and they met Ainhoa who had got the Leaf Icon. Now, they have to travel to other city. Characters *Aingeru *Pablo *Elena *Ainhoa *Xavier *Garone *Inferna *Drake *Alange *Lydia Used Attacks *Water Edge (Pablo) *Flower Tornado (Lydia) *Light Kick (Pablo) *Freezing Wind (Pablo) *Boiling Water (Pablo) *Green Flight (Aingeru) *Pearl Flight (Elena) *Canon Song (Garone) *Psychic Damage (Elena) *Strong Chaos (Xavier) *Fire Edge (Inferna) *Digital Sword (Drake) *Ice Crown (Pablo) Used Abilities *Light Speed ''Special ''(Pablo) *Dark Energy ''Special ''(Drake) Travelling to another icon. The evil plan and Winder Forest> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alange's Series Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Chapters Category:Written by Alange